Heredero entre dragones
by Ytzaki
Summary: El joven heredero al trono de Berk murió a manos del Night Fury. Stoick devastado resolvió el aniquilar hasta el fin a la bestia que arrebató su felicidad. Pero qué sucedería si no fuera así, si en realidad aquel chico creció a lado de los dragones. Un conflicto se dará entre ambos mundos una vez que renazca aquel muchacho para hacer frente de lo que fue una vez su hogar. Hiccstrid


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón son propiedad tanto de DreamWorks y su respectiva autora Cressida Cowell.

 **Advertencias:** Ligeras escenas de sangre y lenguaje moderado. Pero esto sucederá capítulos en el futuro.

 **Notas de autor:** Primero que nada te doy la bienvenida a este Fanfic esperando que disfrutes de lo que te encuentres en este lugar. Es una historia que surgió en mi mente y que desistió de abandonarme después de haber presenciado el largometraje de Boxtrolls. Rápidamente se fueron formando algunas ideas, de lo peculiar que sería si la misma trama relatada en la cinta sucediera con los personajes de HTTYD, siendo los papeles protagónicos Hiccup y Toothless.

Desafortunadamente para la creación del Fic solo se tomará en cuanta los personajes de la primera película y de DreamWorks dragons. Por lo que me disculpo para todos aquellos que pudieran esperar ver a Valka o incluso a Cloudjumper donde no será el caso.

Si más preámbulos comencemos.

.

* * *

XxXx

Heredero entre dragones

 **Capítulo uno**

 _La historia que voy a contarles es de un extraordinario suceso, algo que nunca había ocurrido antes entre los vikingos o en algún otro sitio. Ni siquiera descrito en libros hasta donde yo sé. No es un secreto que los vikingos odian a muerte a los dragones, seres sedientos de sangre, destrucción y muerte. Pero qué pasaría si te dijera que no es así, que todo lo que se conocen de los dragones está mal._

 _En realidad, son seres completamente diferentes a lo que nos narran los cuentos y leyendas. Son criaturas capaces de razonar y sentir, de amar y sufrir. Es por esta razón que estoy aquí, para demostrarles cómo realmente son, con la esperanza de borrar esa errónea imagen que tienen de ellos y acabar con las terribles tradiciones que preceden a los vikingos frente a estos majestuosos reptiles._

 _Ahora, si esto es difícil de creer, de un ser de sangre fría mostrando afecto y emociones, entonces esto lo será aún más. ¿Serías capaz de imaginar de un pequeño niño humano, de un vikingo para ser más precisos, criarse al cuidado solamente de dragones? Hablamos de bestias con aliento sulfúrico, demonios que escupen fuego, pero teniendo el corazón y la calidez como cualquier otro humano para tener la devoción de cuidar de un cachorro del hombre._

 _Pues bien, esa es mi historia. El cómo llegué a parar a las garras del Night Fury, el crecer rodeado de dragones y convertirme en uno de ellos, aprendiendo su lengua y su forma de vida. Pero sobre todo, el poder terminar de una vez por todas la guerra entre mi especie y el de mi especie adoptiva. El cómo fui conocido como el Heredero del Night Warrior._

* * *

 _,_

 _Mi relato comienza en una isla en el Meridiano de la Tristeza, un lugar donde tiende a nevar por nueve meses y granizar los otros tres. Habitantes con problemas de necedad habitaban el lugar. Yo nací aquí, en la isla de Berk, pero no fue exactamente el lugar donde crecí hasta mi adolescencia ni donde viví mi niñez como todos los demás berkiarnos._

 _No soy capaz de recordar cómo fue que inició todo esto, el cómo fui a parar con Toothless y los demás. Era demasiado pequeño como para tener algún recuerdo el día que me alejé de mi padre, de mi aldea, de lo que había sido mi hogar._

 _Pero vayamos por partes para dar inicio a esta historia. No será precisamente donde fui llevado por mi amigo a su isla, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Más bien será de cuando ya tenía más edad ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que será mejor de ese modo, pero descuiden más adelante sabrán cómo fue que comenzó todo esto._

 _Empezaremos por ese día en particular. Aquel donde la luna llena resplandecía a todo su esplendor, aun incluso a través de las nubes era capaz de pasar su luz cubriendo los tejados de las viviendas, el valle y los acantilados en la oscuridad. Era una noche demasiado tranquila para un lugar con sucesos tan caóticos como solían ocurrir en la mayoría de las veces._

 _En una de las moradas se podía vislumbrar como todo era envuelto de un color escarlata como esplendor de la fogata encendida. Sutilmente se podía escuchar unas ligeras pisadas deambular por el piso de arriba al crujir la madera bajo sus pequeños pies._

—Cariño, ¿qué haces levantada de tu cama? —Preguntó aquella hermosa mujer dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a lo que sería su pequeña hija.

—No tengo sueño. —Respondió deslizándose con dificultad las escaleras siendo estás más altas de lo que era ella.

—Bueno, si lo que quieres es quedarte no hay problema, —respondió tranquilamente la señora apartando las telas sobre su regazo que remendaba —pero no querrás que el dragón venga por ti, sabes que él viene por los niños que están fuera de sus camas.

—Oh mamá, yo no le temo a un tonto dragón —replicó su pequeña, — si él viniera le haría esto a su horrible nariz —dijo conforme lanzaba algunos puños al aire demostrando su valentía y ferocidad con la que caracterizaba a todo buen vikingo.

—Lo sé, Astrid, pero éste no es solo un dragón —comentó un poco divertida, sabía que la pequeña no temía tanto por aquellos monstruos tan fácilmente como los demás niños de su edad lo hacían. —Este es el dragón más peligroso que te puedas imaginar.

Dicho esto capturó la atención de la pequeña, ella y todos sus amigos ya habían oído de aquel relato. De "si no te dormías temprano, el temible dragón iría por ti para llevarte a su nido y convertirte en su cena". Esta era una historia muy popular recitada por los padres a sus hijos, el mismo tipo de cuentos para conseguir que los retoños obedecieran sin tanto problemas a los mayores.

—Tu madre tiene razón, deberías de ir a la cama —esta vez fue un hombre barbudo quien respondió. Sentado junto a la hoguera mientras se dedicaba a sacarle filo a las armas de su posesión.

—Pero no quiero —renegó la niña de ojos color zafiro.

— ¿Nunca te he contado cómo es realmente ese dragón, cierto? —Se levantó la señora de su asiento colocando más leña al fuego avivando aun más las flamas. —Veras, este dragón es tan escalofriante y atroz que nadie ha sobrevivido a un encuentro con él.

—Si nunca han sobrevivido, entonces ¿cómo saben que existe?

—Porque los sabios ancianos conocen todo de él. —respondió el tío.

—Ellos nos dijeron cómo atrapaba a sus presas. —Dijo divertida su madre observando cómo rápidamente la pequeña rubia tomaba asiento frete a ella con suma atención a la historia que sabía estaba por escuchar.

—Él entra por las ventanas desplazándose asía su víctima. Es tan sigiloso que no es posible escuchar su llegada. —Miró hacia todos lados haciendo la impresión de asegurarse que nada o algo estuviera en esa misma habitación que ellos, observando a su hija de reojo ante sus movimientos provocando que la niña hiciera lo mismo, —con su fuerte olfato te puede detectarte hasta a kilómetros de donde estés. Es así como puede saber quien duerme y quien no lo hace.

—Lo único de lo que eres capaz de ver si es que lo logras, son sus furiosos ojos rojos malignos. —agregó el hermano de su madre, haciendo más tenebrosa de ser posible ese cuento.

—Así es, y él sigue caminando asía a ti y una vez lo suficientemente cerca, libera un gas con su aliento para paralizarte, así no puedes huir ni gritar a tus papás para que te ayuden.

—Y cuando estas inmóvil, él te agarra entre sus enormes y horrendos colmillos amarillos. —Diciendo esto, Finn alzó sus manos creando criaturas de sombra sobre la pared, representando así una mandíbula que se cerraba ante lo dicho de su relato.

—El dragón sale por donde entró, y ya estando afuera abre sus grandes alas de murciélago para dirigirse a su nido, donde serás devorado y sumado a su montículo de huesos y esqueletos de sus otras víctimas. Nunca más vuelves a ser vista por nadie. —Finalizó finalmente la mujer esperando incentivar a su hija a que regresara por su cuenta nuevamente a su cama.

Algo que ocurrió fue que la pequeña en verdad quedó estremecida. No había escuchado antes esa parte del relato, y siendo algo ingenuo a esa edad, ya podías imaginar su mente recreando diferentes escenarios y sucesos dando vida a la historia con ese temible dragón llevándose a niños de su edad entre sus garras.

 _Sip, desgraciadamente era así como veían la gente al Night Fury, un demonio hostil con la capacidad de aniquilar a todo aquel que estuviera a su paso. Con habilidades tan únicas sacadas de las mangas, algunas más estrafalarias que otras que incluso parecían imposibles que en realidad las pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de dragón._

Por otro lado, el cuento que había sido contado se estaba materializando. En un lugar muy apartado de Berk, unas tierras frondosas en lo alto de un gran peñasco envuelto por la noche, un ser de piel oscura se iba aproximando lentamente a través de la maleza. Sus afiladas garras iban rompiendo el silencio con los crujidos producidos al ir destrozando las ramas a su paso. Garras que, fácilmente podrían matar a un joven hombre con su filo.

Por cada exhalación al respirar alumbraba sutilmente su rostro en llamaradas, dejando ver un miedo a quien fuese que pudiera verlo, sin duda se aterraría de inmediato. El inhalar tampoco ayudaba en lo absoluto, puesto que, al instante de quedar en penumbra su cara por las diminutas brazas sus ojos resplandecían ante la luz de la luna, obteniendo como resultado unos fantasmagóricos ojos relucientes. Vieras por donde vieras, este animal estaba equipado para hacer realidad todas tus pesadillas.

Cualquiera que viera a este ser sería su fin, o al menos eso es lo que decía las historias acerca de él, de la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Suponiendo que no por nada había adquirido esa fama.

A unos pocos metros de aquel ser monstruoso se vislumbraba un pequeño prado, lugar en el cual se hallaba una diminuta figura moviéndose, diciendo cosas ininteligibles. Dándole la espalda al enorme lagarto sin percatarse del terrible peligro en el cual se encontraba, ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

Sigilosamente continuaba con su andar rompiendo de poco a poco la distancia que los separaba a ambos. Estando ya a unos centímetros detrás del humano, sus orejas se irguieron y sus pupilas se dilataron abarcando gran espacio de sus ojos. Un fuerte resoplido dio a su nuca alertando aquella persona de su presencia, girando su rostro encarando al del dragón.

Abrió sus fauces lanzando un estruendoso rugido por la boca aquella bestia, sacudiendo el cabello hacia atrás del humano por el aire impulsado desde sus pulmones. La mirada del chico quedó plasmada ante la del réptil.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado en ese preciso momento se pasmaría al ver lo que pasó a continuación. Aquel pequeño ser se levantó en sus dos piernas para responderle de la misma manera, soltando un profundo grito, y en seguida, aferrar sus cortos bracitos al rostro del dragón quedando así cara a cara del Night Fury y la suya.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su carita llena de tierra y barro que al parecer era con lo que jugaba antes de que arribara el dragón, ¡y no solo él! ¡Todo un grupo de dragones iban aterrizando cerca o a su alrededor de donde él estaba! Sin duda todo un espectáculo para alguien ajeno de todo lo acontecido. Dragones de todos los tamaños, formas y colores podías apreciar.

El Night Fury retrocedió ligeramente para enseguida sacar su lengua y pasarla por sobre el rostro del humano, de su pequeño cachorro del hombre. Movimiento con el cual hizo caer hacia atrás al pequeño castaño, riendo a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le producían un segundo y tercer lengüetazo más, limpiando cualquier rastro de mugre sobre de él.

Algunos dragones se disponían a prepararse a dormir, algunos otros a asearse a sí mismos, y algunos más, sobre todo los más jóvenes, a continuar su correteo por el lugar antes de ir a descansar. Una Zippleback se acercó hacia ellos, estando de pie junto al niño apoyó su cabeza al pequeño cuerpo en señal de despedida, deseándole lo que sería en su lenguaje "buenas noches". Ella era una de las dragonas que querían y protegían al infante. Como respuesta ante su acción, el castaño colocó sus manitas para después frotar su rostro en la de ella, correspondiéndole el gesto.

Al irse alejando la dragona bípeda, el peque se alzó nuevamente en sus pies para correr tras ella. Su intento de fuga se vio truncado siendo tomado por la ropa andrajosa entre los dientes del reptil de ojos esmeraldas.

—No, Toothless. Bájame —dijo entre risas mientras era alzado por sobre el suelo acercándolo aun más a su captor. Toothless era el nombre con el que correspondía el dragón, nombre otorgado por el pequeño, así mismo como les fue dando a cada uno de ellos.

Puesto en el suelo envolvió a la cría con su larga cola impidiendo el que pudiera irse para terminarlo de asear. Poco a poco vio cómo sus ojos se iban entrecerrando, ya era demasiado tarde para la cría de humano.

Rodeó con sus patas delanteras el Night Fury al niño, de ese modo lo mantendría caliente en lo que restaba la noche teniéndolo junto a él. La criatura se acurrucó en el pequeño hueco, quedando profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos de haberse acomodado. El dragón de escamas negras puso su cabeza junto a su cachorro, mirando con detenimiento a ese humano, dejando escapar un ligero sonido similar al de un ronroneo de un gato.

Jamás en la vida se podría haber alguien imaginado alguna cosa así, ese pequeño niño dormitando entre bestias salvajes a su alrededor, en medio de un bosque en completa oscuridad, siendo solo uno más de ellos. Esto sin duda era el inicio de un gran cambio por venir, tanto para ellos como para los habitantes de Berk.

* * *

.

No sé qué rayos les habrá parecido esta cosa. Al principio esto era más para un fan comic pero quería ver que tanto podía funcionar como un fanfic, eso, y qué tanto puedo pulir mis patéticas habilidades como escritora.

Pues bien, como cualquier otro escritor les agradecería el que me dejaran sus comentarios, dudas, críticas o lo que fuese que se te ocurra. Ya veremos qué rumbo tomara la historia acorde a esto :)


End file.
